No Business Like Show Business
by obtestor.enim.auctorita
Summary: If you can't beat them join them. Chucky decides enough is enough and it's time for revenge and a new body too. The title will make sence later on I swear to God!


Okay, well first things first though not necessarily in order. I'm not sure if the rating will need to change due to my foul sailor mouth! However for now I believe this will be adequate. This is my first fiction that I've published so I hope you'll tell me what's good and what's down right awful so I can improve on it. Also I have no idea why I chose drama...it was a random choice...and humour is dependant on what you find funny but now I'm blathering!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Chucky I'd be older happier and have more money...life's a bitch huh?

--

"That bitch...that fucking bitch..." Charles Lee Ray stabbed maliciously at a picture in some glossy God awful magazine praying that it might actually spring to life or in good old voodoo fashion inflict actual pain on the flesh of his victim. The column was set out in a predictably irritating manner squashing all the text so they could plaster a picture in the centre so those too lazy to read could at least know who was being praised or ridiculed.

In this case much to Chucky's anger it was Jennifer Tilly...or to be precise Tiffany Ray encased in the beautiful actresses body. His plastic lips curled into a snarl as he brought the blade down in quick repetition.

"Bitch...fucking Bitch!" All that he left of the picture was a mangled wad of paper, and it wasn't just the money, the fame and the praise that she was receiving that got to him. No, the salt in the wound was the title 'Tilly Back To Play Tiff.' A whole page devoted to her so the lazy fuck could essentially play herself. She was getting rich off of his legacy and what did Chucky have for his twenty years of suffering a plastic prison? Fuck all, just one set back after another...first that little shit Andy and then his he she freak of a kid hacking him apart. If it wasn't for his heart remaining untouched he would have died in that hospital room.

Not that he hadn't died before at this point death was more of a mild inconvenience rather then something that to most would be a rather horrifying idea. Chucky stared intently at the mess laid before him; it had taken so long to get to where he was now, death. Now death that was inconvenient but it was nothing compared to sewing yourself back together, Chucky discovered that your limbs aren't quite as easy to control when the aren't attacked but he managed it. He even managed to get his hands (or at least hand) on a new arm after a certain incident involving a smug kid and a birthday party.

Despite what he said to Tiff he knew that he wanted a human body and at this point any body! No...Not anybody he wanted to be a somebody like Tiff, so he could drag her back down to his own level. Charles Lee Ray pondered his predicament and that's when he began to laugh. A laugh that made a normal persons flesh tingle with fear and revile. Ripping out the pages of the glossy he put them in his pocket smiling delightedly.

"Well Tiffany, as I can't beat you...seems I may as well join you!"

Chucky turned and laid his eyes upon his bound and gagged victim, her silvery hair was unkempt from struggling and her brown eyes doe like filled with staining tears. The living doll approached her slowly, legs stiff from lack of real jointing. His captive tried to scream and struggle but she merely exhausted herself, hopeless tears absorbed into the green material of her dress.

"Well, it's been fun but now I gotta go." Chucky grinned as his icy blues locked on her fear stricken face. "Thanks for the magazine; it's not something a guy can really buy himself. Most enlightening..." He cackled again raising his knife and edging closer.

As the first slash ripped the soft flesh of her throat she began screaming again. It was the most beautiful sound, a haunting melody done in a perfect soprano Chucky closed his eyes to listen so he could truly appreciate its majesty. As the sound began to froth and bubble with the choking blood he opened his eyes and watched as the red liquor fell and pooled around her.

--

I know this is insanely short and for that I apologise...though that said you may be grateful! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this now if you can spare some more time (seeing as it was very short and it wont take more then 5 minutes if you are honest with yourself) and review this chapter so I can know what I'm doing right and wrong and what you liked. Like I say I know it's short and I know other then 'it's alright' or 'it's crap quit now.' There is little you can say but all the same I would appreciate it.

Thank you again xo


End file.
